In telecommunications, the term asymmetric communication link refers to a communication link in which the data speed or quantity differs in one direction compared with the other direction. Asymmetric data flow can, in some instances, make more efficient use of the available resources than symmetric data flow, in which the speed or quantity of data is the same in both directions. Theoretical descriptions, details, explanations, examples, and applications of asymmetric and hybrid networks are readily available in standard references in the field of communications.